erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. ScholarOfTheScrolls (Ariilyth) is the Theme Page creator and librarian. If you experience any complications uploading, or if you wish to know if a track you wish to use is already taken, ask him for assistance. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Emperor Oswallt Vaughan ('The Bludgeoner of Redford') Chairman Joko Widodo Miraak Xuldanis Kriidorah Valgtkriger Galti Ottesen of Clan Stålblod Emperor Shelby Berlitz Authith, the Challenger Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Tvest Longbow Sovereign Alexandros Noökrator The Consciousness Former National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl (Deceased) Emperor Aodhain Fhion (Pre Insanity Theme) (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek ('The True Overlord') Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex (Surrendered sovereignty) Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg of Clan Skjellhav (Deceased) Emperor Thrawn (Deceased) Politicians Fel Longbow Jackie Chan Yasok Ruuk Maljun Volthrin Sildokrah Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Jarl Æskil Skagen of Clan Skjellhav Military Figures General 'Nightmare' Vallium (Deceased) Jahrita Woods Legion John Lucas Sun Wu Max Payne Zero Maal Ser Gwydion Morgan Zaros Azzanadra (Deceased) Rohan Argadain Chad Infinitie (Deceased) Lord Malum Samson Parvis Olrynion Kyron (Mahtiid Theme) Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius (Deceased) TR-12 (Thane Krios) (Deceased) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mateo Klarin Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Inya Jahid Mordin Salders Kral, the Black Knight Ionadai Comhairle Malrithen the Cursed Outlaws and Vigilantes Visenna Sciandor Meaghan Tenebris Maeroi Dharin Theiwin Gadhra Colum Ó Deisceart Avery Killn (Deceased) Icas the Contractor Lochlainn Comhairle ('The Scourge of Aterius') Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus (Deceased) Hyu Jäger Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian (Deceased) Haythiel Éanciallmear Ethroki, the Divine Serpent Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Ríalir Luatha Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Others The Invisible Man The Enigma Akron Jal Kuath Character Combat Themes Macaranghrian Rampage Theme Éanciallmear Combat Theme Malrithen Combat Theme (The Leaper Demon) Vuile-Lasair Combat Theme Oswallt Vaughan Combat Theme Olrynion Kyron Combat Theme Rohan Argadain Combat Theme Gwydion Morgan Combat Theme Logan Sterrist Combat Theme Visenna Sciandor Combat Theme Max Payne Combat Theme Nicolas Lau Combat Theme Galti Ottesen Combat Theme Æskil Skagen Combat Theme Titus Gallius Combat Theme Tyrakk Combat Theme Hammer Combat Theme vs Garhorn Lord Vincent Ralor Uhlek Combat Theme Faction Themes Alliances The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces The Military Assembly of Caisleán na Eangnamh (MACE) The Red Order (Knights of Ardor) The Crwydro Order (Crwydro Knights) Fomorians People's Armed Forces of Asia UR Military The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency (The Spectres) War Party The Tectonian Military Assassin/Spy Organisations The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman United Republic Security Bureau Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan House Comhairle House Sciandor House Tenebris Clan Akira Clan Stålblod Clan Skjellhav Clan Storflokk Clan Hardhud Clan Revenant Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Terrorists and Outlaws Overlord's Scourge The Varangians The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Nightroamers of Belryn (The NRB) Others The Dorchadroi Order Royal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology Tectonians But Better™ Species/Culture Themes The Arohgardians The Phoenixes The Jerns The Aptrgangr The Westarians The Kauv The Tech'lo'samVar National Anthems "Flight of the Firebird" - The Athrugadhi Empire "Odal" - Jernheim Apocrypha "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "Tears of Triumph" - Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "The Ascendancy Prevails" - The Reborn Chiss Empire "Forever We Stand" The Saevian Empire "Third Ahkriim" - The Ka'lu'umil "Technological Paradise" - Tech'Var Nation Themes The Ka'lu'umil The Athrugadhi Empire - "Altachtic Legacy" Jernheim - "Vanadis" Techno-Union Peace Themes The UAAA Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme (Emperor Vaughan) (Emperor Aodhain) Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme UAAA War Theme Apocrypha War Theme United Republic War Theme Jernheim War/Raid Theme Scourge of God War/Raid Theme Hetic War Theme Saevia War Theme Military March Themes "Forward, Sons of Voss" (Vossland March Theme) "Lord Faulkner's Regiment" (Athrugadhi Empire March Theme) "Aakhener March" (Nyrian Federation March Theme) "Tercio Step" (Aterius March Theme) "March of the Volunteers" (UAAA March Theme) Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Space Regions Athrugadh Scanraigh Ka'lu'umil space Asian Star Systems United Republic Space Vinsrom Star Systems and Planets Coras Athrugadh Ithir Pykikhzo Mim Sarōtamā Vaasasund Vordania Port Ajum Cities Ardor New Belryn, Old Belryn Arkngthand Guangdong Våsasund Planetary Regions The Kingdom of Ariilyth and Aedol Camadyr's Reach Arohgard Hailleachta Croi Glasia (The Green Sea) Southwing The Winter's Breath Isles Lerdland Bervanger Bay Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Istana Negara Gjallarhorn Ships The Woeful Ateri The Grand Hussar Other The Cave The Slums The Shadow District RP Main Themes (Mahtiid Main Theme) 'Daunting Odds' Main Theme 'The Thrawn Campaign' Main Theme 'Levyntan: The Lost Land of Terror' (Dinosaur Funboat) Main Theme 'Belryn' Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Mahtiid Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bischoff discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bischoff gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) "With the Point of a Claw" (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) "A Versatile Life" (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew finds Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Masser ambient theme) Civilisation (Olrynion sneaks around an underground Dunmeri city) Past Glory (The Mahtiid Crew explore the Battlespire) Present Danger (The Digitals attack, Thane betrays Olrynion) Cries of a Scorched Moon (Secunda ambient theme) "Poet's Irony" (Saren preaches a posthuman future) The Oldest Fight (The climactic battle against Saren and the Legion clones) Epilogue: (Green, Green, Green, Red (Julhaj speaks with the Observer one last time)) Orchestrated Objective Reduction (The Ending) Apocalypse Aleswell Mittelsmoor Sipa Animus, Part 1 Sets: Ambient Story: Pacari Ice of the Phoenix Forest Fire (Macaranghrian is captured by Emperor Aodhain) Cursed Magic (Aodhain curses Macaranghrian) The Siege of Barknor (Theiwin vs Aodhain) Apocalypse (Macaranghrian is freed and kills both Theiwin and Aodhain) The True Measure of a God (Macaranghrian rampages through Ardor and abandons the flame) Ice of the Phoenix (Macaranghrian in ice form succumbs to the effects of the curse and dies, spawning a new breed of phoenix from his flakes: The Frostbird) Erviadus Stands (All scenes optional, the result of actions and opportunities) This Hell Called Home Evolution Hope The Outsider Looking In The First Flame The First Change Adrenaline and Fuel The Evil that Men Do Following His Footsteps United The Firstborn Farewell Biology/Anatomy/Physiology/Technology Reasons Together We Stand Våsasund Sound the Gjallarhorn Vikings of Vinsrom Fight Under Wotan's Light Valgtkriger (Phase 1: For the Jewel of His Heart) Valgtkriger (Phase 2: Son of Donar) Galti Stands In Flames The First Change Others Macar Awakens (Macaranghrian explosively emerges from a mountain after being awoken by Kaleilrun's frost) Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Standalone Battles Fire and Ice (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (Clan Skjellhav launches their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the Aptrgangr charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Galti Versus Tormund Chad Versus Gwydion Galti and Titus versus Ralor Part One Galti and Titus Versus Ralor Part Two Galti "vs" Felvi Scourge: Valukaari (a specific someone pays a visit) Fuilfear's Man Versus Beast: Monsters From Arohgard. Fuilfear's Man Versus Beast: Special Guest Match. (S.G.M) Fuilfear's Man Versus Beast: Mórcrobh Theme Prelude to the Divine Battle Akron Versus the Kauv Pantheon Uhlek Versus Malrithen - Part One Uhlek Versus Malrithen - Part Two Nefas Versus General "Nightmare" Vallium Future Event Themes Belryn Prologue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhL8aLWiS8o Adolescence] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeDsWsgNh8k The Revenant] Act One [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48OyTmaBmak Metropolis Underworld] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kA21i-e0v8 Bittersweet Reunions] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXXopuGFOXY The Night's Mistress] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dncOPDe1plQ A Wingless Angel] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuyAdaMCmYk Nightly Silence] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNRt5wWUKQ The Great Raid] Act Two [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYK2IvSNSM A Forlorn Dream] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2eJj1oydrQ Knightfall] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs8hmGNicIE Echoes of Fate] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHg3fI5cW7k High Dún] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEFAMMq5S0k To Die Before the Emperor] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHuGr8XJxd8 Gríobhtine] Act Three [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfGNNWqFwUw Horripilation] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbmiPBeNbjk Through Smothering Grey Fumes] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkJiXJbCJ0c "One Minute"] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eiShGVUzqo Violent Pulses] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20QFOrnSBT0 Found] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooaXdH1Gx0 The Fatalist's Flaw] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhX9SNHdf3c The Tower of the Ashes] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BziZzM48KE Visenna and Olrynion] Epilogue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpDsWWkey3Q Life Finally Beginning] Cleyonia, 1248 GSY [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_Zu-fs4v0c The Grand Armada] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVSpm4xeNS0 Peakwatch Fortress] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wg-BiJnHh8 Vaughan] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxG61qaehFE Into Ground Zero] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajq-ED_dteM Get Comhairle] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DPiTgDr4jA Psychosis of a Lonely Mind] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlcUwUwjLrs Don't be the Part of this Plan to Fall Through] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXgyqtED_50 Scourge of Nations] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKk6XqcmB4Q Cursed be Your Name] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XmDYJBZZdc Nuclear] Arohgardian Fadhb den Laoch Golden Light The Formless Lords Emperor Sins of a False God Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth SoaFG Fixed Events Remembrance Our Place Apex Predators Hostile Work Environment Electric Joy Hate to Say Goodbyes Labour of Love Zenith Pawns in the God's Game The Answer Did You Laugh? SoaFG Choice-Dependant Events Haemoptysis Resolute Gone Zaros Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth Fixed Events: Low ODDs Belly of the Beast Fear and Awe Divine Form The Mantle Overlord Lurid Apostle - Deicide Phase 1 (Fire And Sorrow) Mundane Apparent - Deicide Phase 2 (Shadows) Deicide Phase 3 (Apotheosis of Sound and Fury) Choice Dependant Events: Imperial Entrance Hero's Welcome Endings: Decension Paradise Lost Rapture (Ascension Placeholder) Animus pt 3 Locations Ahkriim: City - Outskirts - Rah Du'ul - PAX - Combat Alexandria: City - Outskirts - Blacklight - PAX - Combat Syracuse: City - Outskirts - PAX - Combat Storyline Act 1 Entanglement ________ Little Alexandria Purging Flame Escape A Versatile Time ________ Imperial Investigation Thought Dynamics Thanatos Blood-of-His-Wings Depolarization Act 2 Hund's Rules ________ Gemini Enterprises, Incorporated Intrusion Alexandrian Shadows Superposition ________ Others Heard UR Civil War Final Stage Campaign Across a Billion Stars Ardor is Sacred The Mace Judges Historic Event Themes The Ariilythian Civil War The Ariilythian Civil War (Deromanticised) Aodhain Suite: The Arohgardian Revolt The Battle of Maesaur Advance Into Camadyr's Reach Vaughan Suite: The Seizing of Southwing The Siege of Noss The Battle of Redford The Siege of Ulacran Other: The Regicide of King Harold The Reddening of Goldwing Other Kiamat Misc Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Arohgardian Folk Music Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes Promethean The Future of Mankind Dogmatic Engineering Earth's Ambassadors Deep Memory Mankind Divided Trailer Theme Spirit of Death HMS Victory Pre Battle Western Xenomalleum Deus Ex Mankind Divided Dubai Theme DXHR Picus Get to Funicular Combat Dogmatic Engineering Ice and Conquest Tide Hunter Lahar Primordial Majesty A New Beginning Notorious The Hunt Begins Jomsborg Skellige combat Machine god TW2 Theme Spikeroog In the Giant's Shadow Words on the Wind Hjalmar's axe Ard Skellig Village Hindarsfjall Garden of Freya Faroe Isle Theme For Honour, For Toussaint DXMD Safehouse the fucking lelele lelelelele lelelelele lelele lele lele lele lele song No Surrender Like a Wounded Animal Nemesis Islander's Valour Aboard the Warship Kaer Morhen You're Immortal At War! Skellige Tavern Commanding the Fury Allison Debate Gwent Music #3 Gwent Music #4 Igni HMS Victory Slopes of the Blessure Fanfare and Flowers Stand up and Fight Longing DS2 Atilla TW Out of the Mist Lays Of Eorðe Men of the Sea Beauclair Castle Eredin's Iron Wrath Last Wish Battle for Kaer Morhen Hunter's Path Charles Francis Coghlan Orchestral WoT Orchestral Ladybug Showdown Velen exploration - Sun and Fields Hjalmar's Axe Hunt or Be Hunted The Possession of Jarl Udalryk The Shrieker Contract Farewell Old Friend Nameless Song Bad News Ahead Gwent Arena Theme Gwent Theme Now Fly Nilfgaard 1 Nilfgaard 2 Skellige 2 Aen Seidhe Sword of Destiny DS3 Theme Syanna Bruxa Fight Ominous Ambience Yen's theme Dve Nevesti A Bard's Tale A Talk in the Palace White Orchard Gwent Arena theme #1 AES Saved Themes Tour of Venice Flight over Venice City of Rome Imagine Utopia Humanity's Hope Home in Florence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtj-2qnTXk https://youtu.be/oKGuoxFufh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOIT16rLwdE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8s3905OSY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpYjCtAQBx8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbbc3CDA8QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scux8s-gRjI Le Tourdion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT7_IZPHHb0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6fQ60pbCNU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psT_XFDTjHs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1nY3hLEM00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiSeoX_4nzU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt5Mxm7BPhM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXE6WCprETc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzzX-4KBjoE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvIqT-5sWmA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5X_yYhelXQ DA: I Main Theme Machines Mind Maze Base Cochise Desert Nomads Tribal Wasteland War of Borders Citadel Radiation Cloud https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8m4iMUUqWU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYsChvGSLP0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpPivELQ7Ko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6Q693h7MxE Orlais Suite God's Milita Long Live The King (Destiny) Banks of Sansretour The Vagabond TF29 Theme The Night of Long Fangs Slopes of the Blessure Slopes of the Blessure Extended Owen saved themes On the Verge of Assault Those Who Fight Those Who Fight Further River Flows in You China Peace Logan Theme Combat Drugs Panama NJ Sejong War Theme China War Theme Art of War The Last Samurai-Spectres in the fog The Last Samurai-Red Warrior Rising Sun Meiji Peace Meiji War Japan Civ VI Peace X-Men Theme Medley National Anthem of the USSR (Instrumental) Clair de Lune Russia Peace Russia War Tech Saved Themes (That may or may not be used.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2QZBq6STME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1wmmAkG32g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II-mfLZJag0 Broken Mind Luke Saved Themes Storming New Caprica A Moment of Silence Miraak Saved Themes Khi Tasira Combat Jaal The Final Battle Trail of hope Kadara vault Casimir war theme DA:O main theme Battle with Archdemon Party camp Overlord theme Overlord combat Therum missing track Bullets MoS Saved Themes Ornstein and Smough OST Maiden Astraea, Demon's Souls One Who Craves Souls, Demon's Souls Ain't No Devil, Andrea Wasse Artorias the Abysswalker, Dark Souls Deference For Darkness, Halo 3 ODST Malhari, Bajirao Mastani Behold a Pale Horse, Halo 3 War and Pieces, Dead Space 2 Tomb Raider, A Survivor is Born Techno-Union/Onorus Saved Themes COD WW2 Theme WW2 in HD OST - Shaft of Gloryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElFQBIuRRRI Hearts of Iron IV OST - Song For the Children of WW2https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KXnacArn3M Two Steps From Hell - Flamehearthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znIDy9Zh-Rg Powercyan - The Monolithhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3qQZMqhv2g We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynnhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY Hearts of Iron IV - The Might of the Soviet Unionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8ZRBmik5DI Kauv Saved Themes The Clash of Metal Agni Kai I Am Ghaul No Mercy Drums of War Relics of the Past Ashoka VS Grievous Tech'Var Saved Themes The Hiding War Machine Funeral March 1 The Dogs of War Shall Feast Again Call For The War Games/Let the War Games Begin Lo'Samv Civilization Anthem War Games 1 War Games 2